Define Love
by Lenore's Tears
Summary: No te atrevas, querida mía, a sentir aquello que no te es permitido. [Ficker Secreto]
1. Heart

**Actividad:** Ficker Secreto.

 **Temática:** Piratas y Sirenas.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de las Chicas superpoderosas no me pertenecen, la bazofia trama sí.

Buena luna a los futuros lectores de este escrito. Es un honor para mí participar con mis bellas brujas del Aquelarre en esta actividad que no solo aportará emoción a nosotras sino probablemente también a ustedes. Debo admitir que llevo mucho tiempo en el fandom, leyendo entre las tinieblas todos sus historias. Sí, los tengo en la mira leyentes. A pesar de que tuve muchas ideas para aportar, hasta el momento no me había animado a subir un escrito. La pereza de igual manera tiene protagonismo, sin embargo, aquí estoy después de bastante tiempo aturdida por lo que leerán.

De antemano me disculpo por las fallas que encontrarán porque no lo he editado.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

*Se acomoda en el gran asiento y chasquea los dedos prendiendo la madera de la chimenea*

.

.

.

* * *

 **Define Love**

~Y no importa cuánto tu espíritu se haya corrompido, te seguiré adorando por toda la eternidad~

"Entonces el omnipotente dijo: Que haya un firmamento que separe las aguas en dos partes. Así creó el cielo y separó las aguas; uno quedó arriba y la otra abajo"

Nos creó únicos en su redención. Complejos entes con raciocinio así como emoción. Dadores de vida en las alegrías e injusticias. Nos hizo cuidadores de la tierra, ayudantes en todo el plano para el equilibrio de la supervivencia. Y justamente ahí fue cuando la sentí, acoplándose perfectamente a la creación divina de nuestro Señor. Mostraba la belleza de su poder con magistrales olas y el deleite incesante de las criaturas que la poblaban. Muchas veces nos comunicábamos, yo—si podía definirme—haciendo resplandecer la estrellas y ella reflejándolas en su trasparente ser. Separados físicamente, sin embargo conectados por el propósito empíreo… Al menos lo fue hasta los inicios del padre tiempo; la invención más anhelante, más primorosa, hecha a imagen y semejanza de quien hizo posible la existencia, se depravó. Causó daño a todo su alrededor. Por eso los que componían la tierra se fueron dañando con maldad. Aquella hermosa elaboración encargada de dirigir los océanos también se perturbó por tal traición. Suscitando consigo que los nuevos habitantes de las profundidades marítimas fueran una representación de su aflicción. Ya no reinó la paz, ya no hubo conexión en la invención y lo único que quedaba era la esperanza, esperanza por el perdón que nunca llegó.

.

.

.

El viento deja de soplar súbitamente, la marea es acompañada de una inusual calma y los vivientes que abordan la nave se preguntan ¿Qué acontece? ¿Por qué tanta quietud? El capitán analiza el parámetro establecido mientras ordena a sus hombres que tiren el ancla. Un ensombrecido paraíso nunca antes visto por sus ojos le llena de intriga. Las nubes se tornan grises, la niebla comienza aparecer y aun así, el agua sigue en total tranquilidad. Procede a utilizar el viejo catalejo—herencia de su padre— para visualizar mejor a lo lejos. Inesperadamente, no puede hacerlo, ya que el fuerte estruendo— el cual hace que suelte el objeto anterior— que se siente en el barco desestabiliza cualquier intención. Aturdido, observa a unos pocos metros de distancia un navío de áspera imagen—sin bandera y acompañado de más tétrica bruma—emboscan y preparan los cañones para atacar. El castaño líder se sorprende ante tal acto, pero lo único que logra hacer es proliferar un aviso alto de alerta a su tripulación al ver como las lianas gruesas del espectral buque oscilan hacía su dirección con varios varones en ellas tomando su embarcación.

La lucha de espadas resuena en la brisa, las almas caen sin pudor y un capitán no dispuesto a perder lo único que le queda, pelea con valentía contra los vacilantes enemigos. Ganan en multitud, ganan en sadismo y regocijo de sangre. Uno a uno, sin cabezas u otras extremidades, con espadas atravesándolos, con balas matándolos, siguen colisionando. La adrenalina en su cuerpo lo mantiene en la batalla, mas le es imposible seguir cuando se da cuenta de su desventaja. Lo atrapan.

El castaño tiene el rostro hacia abajo en rendición, está sujeto por dos hombres y otro lo golpea sin cesar. No tan fuerte como lo esperaba. Los golpes disminuyen. Siente una mano gruesa y un agarre firme a su rostro, obligándolo con violencia a mirar al poseedor de ésta. Su rostro hinchado y lleno de sangre lo encuentran, encuentran lo zafiros más raros que en su vida haya visto. Zafiros que se clavan en su imagen con nulas expresiones externas, sin embargo con expresiones internas de superioridad y pena trasmitidas a través del frío azul de sus ojos. El trabazón aumenta causándole—ya no puede contenerse— sonidos de dolor. Contempla la sonrisa que se forma cuando escucha el alarido. Se deleita internamente ante el suplicio.

—¿Por…por…qué?—es lo único que alcanza a decir el moribundo marinero, mientras observa como el joven rubio lo suelta y le da la espalda para analizar el calvario a su alrededor.

—¿Por qué? ¿Me preguntas por qué?—se mofa— ¿Y por qué no?—continúa con gracia, teniendo la atención de quienes lo rodean—Te aprovechas, robas y matas sin piedad… La crueldad está en ti— se acerca de nuevo a él— es el equilibrio de la vida, todos tenemos de vuelta un poco de nuestra propia mierda—simultáneamente termina con la marca sangrante de una x y un cuchillo perpetrando la carne del abdomen. Justo en el centro de la señal, lo entierra más. Anhelando poder atravesar su mano— escucha lo gritos del tipo y suelta una carcajada llena de excitación—lo está desgarrando.

Embarra sus extremidades de sangre pecadora, siente la suave superficie de las tripas y goza llegar hasta agujerar el extremo del tipo quien ha dejado de gritar. Escucha también las estruendosas carcajadas de sus tripulantes.

—¡Celebren, mis leales idiotas!—les grita levantando las manos, salpicando sangre—¡Hoy tenemos otro festín en conmemoración a los infames!— apunta hacía el cuerpo inerte de la última víctima— Tomen todo lo que quieran, pero déjenme a mí el corazón—Regresa de nuevo a su navío con porte de lord, recibiendo un pañuelo blanco de su acompañante más leal, limpia sus manos parsimoniosamente entretanto sus sentidos perciben la algarabía de su gente.

No cabe decir que en cuanto recojan los cuerpos—el festín— terminaría de destruir la nave a punta de cañonazos.

El rubio siente el sabor metálico de la muerte entre sus papilas, degusta la molla entre sus dientes con dilación, grabando en su memoria la característica sapidez del órgano inmóvil—antes jocoso— de dicho navegante. Su marinería se encargaba del contrabando de esclavos a los ricos del Oriente. Anteriormente asesino de niños, ladrón de pureza, robo de dignidad e incauto de bellezas para torturarlas. Una porquería más que supo que debía destruir en cuanto escuchó el cantico crítico de su doncella marina.

Las leyendas cuentan que todos los ahogados en el océano, tomaban formas de _—_ gaviotas _—_ aves como resurrección. Una nueva oportunidad dada por quienes rigen el universo, importando poco si fuiste bueno o malo. Creyendo la historia en su totalidad, la dotación de testosterona de la nave Octapus Errático, prefería deshacerse de la basura andante para que no haya vuelta hacía este mundo. Saboreaban los huesos de sus víctimas, bebían su líquido carmesí, bailaban con sus vísceras y desaparecían los restos en sus estómagos hambrientos.

Porque así era la embarcación de Boomer Him. Hombres famélicos de almas envilecidas con el fin de pagar su propia congoja.

.

.

.

¿Sabría entonces todo lo que acontecería después? Había pasado mucho que no sentía la presencia del Benigno. El libre albedrío hizo que los humanos tomaran sendas distintas a las planeadas así como que la ilustración del dios que escucharon alguna vez, se alejará de ellos. El creador solamente observaría desde la distancia como rigen su mundo, apareciendo no más en las únicas almas puras de su creación. Es ahí donde entiendo un poco a la danzante marina que reside debajo mío. Ella lo único que quiere es mostrarle al omnipresente que sí se puede encontrar un espíritu casto, digno de su permanencia como en antaño.

.

.

.

— _Mi pequeño ópalo liberador, ¿Dónde estás mi amor?—percibe a lo lejos la voz._

— _Estoy aquí—responde confundido por la lejanía del sonido._

— _¿Dónde?—más distante._

— _Aquí—continúa alto._

— _¿Dónde?—más remoto._

— _Aquí…_

Se levanta bruscamente de su sueño, con la respiración agitada y el cuerpo sudoroso por los movimientos bruscos en su pérdida temporal del tiempo. Se había vuelto una rutina, escuchaba la lexía melodiosa de la mujer a la distancia y sentía que su vida se perdía con cada llamado. Eufórico y dudoso, pone su cuerpo fuera de la comodidad de la cama en la que yacía, se acerca al estante y toma un sorbo complaciente de vino. Vinotinto, el vino más rojo y brillante de todos los océanos, vino forjado con la vida drenada de los inhumanos, los cobardes e inaceptables. Se pone la camisa blanca más cercana, su infaltable chaleco de cuero, el pantalón café y sus botas. Prosigue entonces a la proa del barco. La corriente sopla en dirección a favor, las velas no tan elevadas siguen su rumbo con serenidad así como los despiertos varones vigilan y se encargan de mantener la dirección correcta si falla. Las estrellas los guían con luminosidad.

—Ubicación _—_ exige con voz alta

—Mi capitán—se acerca un hombre con cabello largo medio y apariencia desagradablemente verdosa _—_ Townsville se encuentra más cerca de lo que pensamos, estaremos llegando al amanecer _—_ como si de una serpiente se tratara, saca la lengua en medio de la sonrisa.

—Excelente— expresa estoico pero jactándose por dentro de la respuesta.

.

.

.

Siempre en un día de verano, el sol resplandece con furor, el clima caliente ataca la salud de quienes llegan ansiosos por un poco de diversión a los puertos de Townsville. El alcalde del lugar resguarda en todo momento su oro en una bodega secreta con poco acceso—el viejo huraño de sombrero gracioso—para no perderlo en manos de aquellos que llevan mucho tiempo en el mar y se aprovechan en tierra para timar. Ya había pasado una vez, con una tripulación veterana. Esos desgraciados—palabras altisonantes que decía en secreto de su mujer—aprovecharon su distracción en la corte para hurtar sigilosamente el dinero del pueblo. Las personas comienzan con cotidianidad, algunos colgados como castigo de sus crímenes, los negocios empezando el día con productividad, los niños jugando y… una rubia sollozando en una cutre habitación, teme por su seguridad.

Supo desde el momento en que escudriñó las facciones de la chica con gran melena pelirroja rizada que nada bueno traería y así fue. No recuerda mucho, pero sí tiene en claro que no está en un mejor lugar. Despojada de su integridad y bienes, la pequeña Bubbles—menor de todas las cautivas— es ofrecida como trofeo para salvar a su familia de la quiebra. Ni siquiera vio arrepentimiento en los rostros de sus progenitores, simplemente alivio de una deuda saldada. Bajo el manto del borracho y la violenta, ya no estaría nunca más. Sin embargo, a pesar de querer liberarse de ellos hace mucho, está vez sigue llorando desconsolada por las represarías de su venta a su futuro. " _Te entrenaré hasta que seas una excelente amante, preciosa_ " le cala ahora la sucia piel de su rostro. Y más que nada se graba la expresión de depravación que mostró el acompañante de la comerciante en cuanto la miró.

El baldazo de agua helada la saca de la aglomeración tormentosa de sus recuerdos. Aun con las lágrimas secas en su rostro, su cuerpo empapado y temblando por la baja temperatura, levanta la cabeza para observar al dueño de esa voz fría.

—Levántense, mugrosas. Dejen ya esa lástima que tienen por sí mismas y pónganse a trabajar—les grita con voz demandante— recuerden que lo hicimos por ustedes, miserables mocosas, las sacamos del calvario en donde estaban— termina mirándolas con asco y agitando un látigo en su mano. Las obliga a levantarse.

Entran algunas cortesanas con la mirada desdeñosa, con pintas de meretrices, llenas de maquillaje—peinados raros desde la opinión de Bubbles— y ropajes que resaltaban sus atributos.

—Estas señoritas de aquí—las apunta— se encargaran de prepararlas antes del show, les dirán todo lo que tienen que hacer—Las mira fijamente— La voz y orden vendrán con los consumidores, y cada cosa que quieran, deberá ser cumplida sin chistar. Si les dicen que se desnuden, lo hacen, si les comentan que se toquen, también, si tienen que complacer a dos hombres a la vez, ¡LO HARÁN! y cualquier objeción será castigada con tal dolor que desearán pesadillas. ¿Entendieron?—cuestiona litigante, obteniendo solo un asentimiento cargado de temor por parte de las chicas.

—Pregunté, ¿ENTENDIERON?—repite alzando mucho más la voz y enfundando un latigazo a una las chicas.

— ¡SÍ!—Exclaman todas asustadas, sorprendidas por la reciente acción.

El jefe a cargo sale con pisadas estruendosas del cuartucho y lo único que queda, es el miedo plasmado en los angelicales rostros y las lágrimas silenciosas haciendo eco en las emociones.

.

.

.

—¿En verdad crees que está bien?—cuestionó mirándola, contemplándola en la transformación basada en el mortal.

—Es la única manera—suspira mirando el horizonte— Si no hacemos nada, todo el propósito divino terminará peor y no podremos sentir más al creador.

—Despojarlos de lo único puro que Él les ha dado no es una buena opción.

—Dejar que se corrompa como toda la creación, eso no es una buen opción.

—Tus criaturas roban corazones de inocentes.

—Los protegen del mal.

—Estás equivocada… ellas son producto de las emociones mal sanas que te causó el primer pecado.

.

.

.

Las botas mugrientas de los piratas sienten la tierra en ellas. La gente que rodea el muelle, sucumbe al infortunio de observar como con cizaña se disponen a entrar en su ciudad. El mando al frente con sombrero fuerte, el rostro en alto, paso firme y aire refinado es lo que caracteriza al rubio capitán. Su gente lo sigue por detrás, con las voces en alto y los tarros ya escasos de ron en mano.

A lo lejos el almirante líder, mira como el cobrizo cabello de su hermano—atado en una cola baja—y el cabello largo de su esposa, resplandecen. Sus manos en alto dándole la bienvenida. Y no es hasta que están cercan, que su hermano lo agarra del cuello en un furtivo abrazo—casi ahorcándolo— después de tantos años.

—Miren nada más, el pequeño Boomy—lo suelta y saluda con burla.

—Pues de pequeño ya no tiene nada—se entromete su mujer con escarnio, mientras une con Boomer un choque de puños.

—¿Cómo están?—indaga con simpleza.

—Estamos excelente.

—Si te refieres a buscados por el gobierno por robos mayores, sí, estamos perfectamente.

—Carajo, mujer, deja la negatividad.

— ¿Negatividad? Me debes estar jodiendo, ¡¿verdad?! Si no te hubieras encaprichado en robarle las perlas a la hija del alcalde, tal vez no tendríamos que huir cada vez que nos reconocen.

—Ay si tú, hazte la inocente. Cuando fuiste la primera en apoyarme y te maravillabas de verlas en tu cuello.

— Analizaba la contextura para un buen cliente.

—Aja…¿Y el sexo en la cama del gobernador? No digas nada porque fue tu idea y la cara de placer que tenía mientras te penetraba nunca se me olvidará…

—Joder, deja de ser tan explícito—alega sin una pizca de vergüenza.

El rubio sonríe ante la pareja que presencia. Y así era siempre que Boomer los encontraba, rodaba los ojos graciosamente ante las peleas absurdas de Butch y Buttercup. Amantes salvajes que desde niños escondieron su amor por el otro con odio. Constantemente peleando, constantemente echándose en cara cosas y tratando de humillar al otro con orgullo. Desde que la conoció, la pelinegra fue diferente a muchas. Con ganas de enfundar una espada en vez de ser ama de casa, le agradaba andar andrajosa para que no la reconozcan y con una fuerza descomunal para cualquiera que intentara hacerle daño. Hija de padres joviales amantes del mar y entusiastas amigos de los ya difuntos ancestros de los hermanos. La madre de Buttercup es mejor conocida por ser la primera pirata oficial en una embarcación. Y la su hija sería la segunda, si no fuera porque encontró satisfacción—después de navegar desde muy temprana edad—en recorrer las tierras con el chico que aunque no lo admitiera, amaba descomunalmente. Además el rubio cree que cuando los astros se alinearon por primera vez y la tormenta quiso una representación humana, vino la concepción de Butch. Un sanguinario e impulsivo destrozador de todo a su alrededor. Gustaba—pequeño— jugar con las ratas del barco causándoles dolor por un momento y darles una pequeña esperanza de vida para torturarlas de nuevo. Se entendieron de a poco, se humillaron sin tapujos y al final del último rayo del sol, se hicieron el juramente de amarse hasta la eternidad.

—¿Y si mejor vamos a la taberna en vez de seguir peleando?—Propone el marinero, llamando la atención de los dos y recibiendo como respuesta un coordinado asentimiento.

.

.

.

La observo la mayoría del tiempo, medito al escuchar su determinación…Sin embargo me sigo preguntando si ella se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo, si nota como en vez de acércalo, lo está alejando. Se suponía que debíamos protegerlos, no asesinarlos. Los estaba matando en vida. Les hurtaba las piedras preciosas de sus pechos por medio de canticos atrayentes a través de las sirenas—nombre bautizado por lo marinos que las han visto—, seres aberrantes disfrazados de belleza, con ojos negros transformados en atípicos colores cuando las miraban, sin pelo pero mostrando una melena invisible al narcótico tripulante. ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta que su descanso en la tierra era repleto de meollos físicos por humanos? Ella las mandaba a buscarlos con la falsa esperanza del amor… Entonces lo entendí y fue ahí, cuando mire que una de ellas robaba el corazón de un simple infante bajo su mandato, fue ahí cuando todo el rompecabezas mental encajo…

.

.

.

La taberna EL COCO, lugar nocturno con exóticas beldades, fuertes licores así como grandes negociantes. Sitio de encuentro de los transeúntes navegantes. Zona donde se encontraban la pareja antes mencionada y Boomer, mirando a las doncellas bailar encima de las mesas con gestos picaros hacía los visitantes. El rubio ya había recibido más de una y aunque las mujeres eran realmente hermosas, ninguna llamaba su atención en realidad. Además, no venía divertirse. Los tres tenía un asunto que atender, por eso sientan en la mesa más lejana.

—Sé que lo conseguiste—inicia el tema.

—Lo he hecho, mas no significa que sea verídico—Butch saca un mapa algo antiguo en un pergamino.

—¿Estás seguro de esto Boomer?— vocifera Buttercup con preocupación.

—Más que seguro.

—Tú vida está en juego—insiste Buttercup con deje de desazón e iba a continuar, mas es callada por el agarre vigoroso de Butch en su rodilla. Voltea a verlo para corroborar a través del ecuánime esmeralda de su marido, una petición de no entremeterse. Además Buttercup desconoce las verdaderas intenciones de Boomer. Porque Butch trata de entender a su rubio hermano, se coloca a pensar que si una criatura insondable a muy temprana edad te despoja de la única fuente de sensibilidad y para tu existencia tienes que engullir órganos ajenos, bueno, él también prefiere arriesgar su pellejo.

—Será un viaje de como mínimo de un mes hasta allí—apunta su actual ubicación y traslada su dedo al punto próximo

—Es riesgoso, Boomer, las criaturas de duermen ahí desaparecen tripulaciones enteras. —comenta Buttercup— son una de las primeras revelaciones marítimas del mar. ¿Vale la pena?

—Lo vale.

—Bien, al menos ten una muerte memorable—termina Butch, recibiendo un puñetazo en el brazo de parte de su amante.

Boomer tan solo ríe por los deseos, venía planeando está cruzada desde hace mucho tiempo y el miedo a morir partió lejos en cuanto se alejó de sus ojos soñados. Brindan una última vez, con una copa exclusiva de whisky, acompañados de la canción del longevo marino que por sus aspiraciones surcó donde lo rayos del sol se distanciaron.

.

.

.

Corre despavorida por las afueras de la cantina, con tan solo una camisa—grande encima—Sus pies lastimados duelen ante el contacto rocoso del camino y su rostro arde por el golpe recibido. Sigue corriendo como si no hubiera mañana—tal vez no lo tendría—, no presta atención a los gritos degradantes de sus captores, sigue corriendo… sin parar… corre y corre sin vislumbrar, corre como la presa que era, corre del lobo feroz que la espera. Desentiende el sonido sordo de los disparos y se esconde en la primera embarcación que al lado del muelle descansa. Sube sigilosamente sin que nadie la note—ventaja de tener contextura pequeña—, analiza los barriles y mástiles que podrían esconderla pero no le es suficiente. Entra en la primera puerta sin chistar—procurando no hacer ruido, evitando que la miren—e introduce su anatomía debajo de la cama del cuarto del posible capitán.

Bubbles fue bañada, aseada y preparada para cuando se abrieran las puertas del emplazamiento. Observada por muchos, anhelada por otros. Con manos infames tocando su trasero sin pudor, piropos inapropiados cuyo significado prefiere ignorar el significado y un fornido agarre que la arrastró a una las habitaciones del lugar. Como si los dioses tuvieran un poco de compasión, en medio del forcejeo—después del fuerte puñetazo que la aturdió por un momento—entretando el idiota palpaba con la viperina lengua su cuello, tomó un objeto de metal—sin poder identificarlo— cerca de la cama y lo golpea en la cabeza, mostrando una fuerza no vista con anterioridad en ella. Logra salir de la habitación sin ser observada, así como procura no ser vista por nadie. Falla, ya que al querer salir por la puerta trasera, deja caer estruendosamente unos barriles que allí se encontraban.

Pone una mano en su boca, tratando de silenciar los sollozos. Siente su pecho subir y bajar desenfrenado. Intenta tranquilizarse. Simultáneamente, las cristalinas gotas que salen de sus cuencas no se detienen y en su mente se plasma la idea de su miserable destino. Tenía que salir cuanto antes de ahí.

.

.

.

—No actuaste por la creación—la miro reprobatoriamente.

El silencio se esparce sigilosamente en la oscuridad, no dirige una palabra, ni siquiera un minúsculo ruido. Todo sigue en silencio, ella sigue observando las olas pasar. Salientes de nuestros territorios para mirarnos, enfundados en la representación sublime humano.

—En el camino tus pensamientos se corrompieron, igual o peor a ellos—proseguí a su espalda.

—Siempre estuvieron corrompidos… Brick.

—No obstante, tú ayudaste…Blossom.

.

.

.

Sus hombres lo acompañarían en la aventura suicida. Le hubiera encantado sentir la calidez de la despedida, sentir el en pecho el caluroso abrazo de su hermano y esposa. Ninguna emoción le era permitida. Les anuncia a los más valientes, a los que no vacilan sobre el suceso sorpresivo que tomarían, siendo creíble a los ojos que miren. Sube a su navío, asciende el ancla, eleva velas y se deja guiar por los luceros del manto oscuro.

El halito cala sus huesos y cierra los ojos en el proceso. Evocando entonces el porqué de esta misión y que traerá consigo la factible muerte o el milagro de la vida.

— _¿Sabías qué las piedras preciosas son una invención abstracta del corazón? —en la palma de su mano trae tres tipos de piedras: una purpura cálida con destellos rosados, una azul resplandeciente y la última parecida a una perla de concha incolora que puede causar centelleo de cualquier color del arco iris— la primera es amatista—muestra entre sus dedos la pequeña roca lila—te brinda la curación y desintoxicación de tu ser. Ésta— toma la siguiente azul— es asociada con la valentía y la superación de miedos y obstáculos. Es un Topacio azul. Y la última—coloca en las pequeñas manos del infante la piedra faltante— es el Ópalo. Se la considera una piedra fuertemente asociada a las emociones, incluido el amor, la pasión y la espontaneidad. Ayuda a la visualización, la imaginación, los sueños y la curación. Éste es quien más demuestra la sensibilidad. Demuestra lo que siento por ti y tu hermano, mi pequeño. Ustedes son mis ópalos._

 _El barco se detiene a pocos metros de una isla desierta. Isla nunca antes vista en el mapa. Boomer siempre fue muy curioso, por eso en cuanto mandan las pequeñas barcas a la arena con los hombres más capaces para averiguar qué clase de lugar es, como todo un pillo polizón entra en ellos, recibiendo ya tarde el regaño de su madre y la mirada desaprobatoria pero cómplice de su padre._

 _Sin tormentas fuertes o piedras presentes. Las aguas intrépidas comienzan a moverse desesperadas tratando de hundirlos. Y, de repente, solo quietud. Marinos asustados por tal raro imprevisto, se curiosean unos a otros y a la superficie que los sostiene. De nuevo, como si el viento cantara, se oye la expectante aunque atrayente melodía de bellas doncellas. Vocalizaciones inmortales que cautivan al ser. Se acercan a los barcos capturando la atención de todos aquellos que navegan sin protección._

 _Escucha a lo lejos el grito de su madre y sus desesperadas suplicas. Y, al mirar a la majestuosa damisela de ojos amarillos-verdosos expresivos como el utópico de la galaxia; es entonces cuando sus oídos se ensordecen. Su cabello negro sin competencia al cielo… Es hermosa, lo atrae, le canta y toca su mano premiosamente— causando sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas—apoyada en el filo del bote para acercarlo sigilosamente a su rostro._

— _Come with me…_

— _¡BOOMER NO LA OIGAS!_

— _Come with me— más cerca_

— _¡BOOMER NO! —sigue percibiendo a la lejanía la implorante agonía de su madre._

— _Come…Come…Come…—_

— _¡POR FAVOR SEÑOR, NO DEJES QUE SE LO LLEVE— Suplica desgarradoramente la mujer en barco._

— _Come with me, Little Boomer— termina la criatura, ya sin espacio entre sus rostros. Y con el suave tacto de sus labios contra los del muchacho; lo hunde junto al resto._

 _No recuerda mucho puesto que amaneció con un fuerte dolor de pecho y su cabeza apoyada en el cantico tierno de su madre… El resto de la embarcación que poblaba las falúas, no regresaron. Ni siquiera su padre._

— _Está bien mi chiquito, está bien._

Y aprieta la mirada por el recuerdo perturbado de su madre, ante la desosiega mirada que le brindo aquella vez. No fue hasta años después, que bajo una enfermedad que nunca entendió cómo le dio, que comprendió lo sucedido en las tinieblas.

— _Mi pequeño niño—dijo en la cama donde estaba postrada—mi ópalo viviente. Cuentan los marineros que las criaturas horribles, tapadas de belleza surgieron por dislate conmoción del océano con la fundación. Encargadas de drenar vida a los enfurecidos y mantener a salvo la intacta pureza de quienes lo merecen. Tú mi hijo—levanta su mano en busca de contacto siendo atendida inmediatamente por el rubio—tú poseías la inconciencia intacta, es por eso que en vez de asesinarte, mantienen cautivas todas tus emociones, estás conectado a ellas._

Entonces advierte con el paso del tiempo, el por qué no muestra verdaderos sentimientos de familiaridad o amor y más que nada sobrevive al escaparate vacío en su pecho.

Ni siquiera en la muerte de su madre vuelve a llorar, ni siquiera en la boda de su hermano se alegra de verdad y cada vez que mata como en una aburrida obra monótona, finge regocijo. Simplemente era pleno cuando escuchaba de nuevo el sonido. Esa voz. Vaya marinero vacuo.

Porque siempre a la misma hora en la taciturna noche con su ser aturdido por los mismos cuestionamientos, rogaba, rogaba por un sentir, un sedante que calmara los aturdidos pensamiento de su lejana sensibilidad. Si es que acaso le quedaba una, si es que acaso no fuera solamente el deseo imperioso de querer una. Experimentaba cuando ella lo quería, escuchaba la voz en cabeza, llamándolo sin cesa. Seguía insistiendo bajo el manto oscuro del cielo misericordia a los creadores, aquellos que mostraron belleza en la aberración, necesitaba un soplo de vida a su perdición. Ya que sin buscarlo, encontró su punto de quiebre en los penetrantes ojos atípicos de esa rara especie que robó su corazón.

Vuelve a oler la característica del mar y se dispone a observar la serenidad de la transparente vida. Toma un suspiro y va a su habitación a calmar los pensamientos _—_ porque incluso sin sentimientos, los pensamientos vuelan _—_ con su único amigo en la soledad. Su violín.

Sus dedos se funden en el suave tanteo de las cuerdas, el inverosímil arco se mueve con gracia. Entonan la melodía fúnebre de cada invierno, de cada frío invierno en el que se encuentra su sensibilidad cuando en el pasado lo dejó. Añorando, pidiendo, queriendo sentir. Como único recuerdo, un ópalo en su cuello. Porque privar a alguien de su naturaleza, es una restricción de su libertad. Además también recuerda su mirada, la mirada…

¡Achú!

¿Qué carajos?, se pregunta. Detiene el instrumento y escudriña en el silencio. Poniendo suma atención a lo que no se oye, pero sí se percibe…Se queda quieto en su posición, escuchando. Y vuelve está vez más sordo, menos sonoro que anteriormente.

Lo descubre en el bajo mundo de su cómoda y como una fiera dispuesta atacar, se mueve, lentamente, evadiendo el ruido. Se agacha parsimoniosamente y descubre en la sombra, una silueta más oscura. Agarra una pierna del maldito polizón y con fuerza descomunal lo saca del escondite.

La rubia pega un grito al verse descubierta, llora e implora en su mente un poco de compasión ante quien sea que la está jalando y grande es su sorpresa que desde el abajo, con solo el reflejo tenue de la luna _—_ cuando abre sus ojos llena de terror _—_ puede distinguir una mirada penetrante.

.

.

.

—Simplemente estás celosa de las ventajas que ellos tienen incluso cuando fallaron.

—Poseo los océanos, mi querido acompañante. No hay motivo para estarlo.

—Justamente por eso lo estás. Aunque las emociones y pensamientos sean libres en nosotros, no podemos decidir. Seguiremos siendo los guardianes del cielo y el mar aunque pasen eones.

—Sabes que Él nos juzga desde lejos. Analiza todo en secreto e incluso cuando asesinaron al primer poblador, desde la lejanía no le importo.

—Leviatán era una amenaza para la humidad. Y Queramos o no, debemos entender que ésta es su viva templanza.

—Si era una amenaza ¿por qué lo creó? Deberíamos hacer algo en su contra.

—Sigue atrapando corazones y terminarás peor que ellos. Aunque quieras negarlo, el alma de ese joven humano te está afectando. Nuestra existencia es solo un chasquido de sus dedos.

Se acerca a mi pecho y posa su cabeza en éste, confundida por todas las contradicciones que ha tenido y sin ningún ser más allá de poderoso que pueda responderlas.

.

.

.

—Dame una buena razón para evitar sumergirte hasta morir— demanda con enojo mientras observa como sus hombres amarran descaradamente y brutalmente a la jovencita.

—Puedo hacer lo que pidas. ¡Por favor, piedad!—sigue implorando a pesar de las traviesas manos y la sogas que la rodean.

—Lo qué pidas, eh. ¿Cualquier cosa?— se regodea en su dolor.

Ahí es cuando la rubia se recrimina así misma por haber escapado de un calvario a otro.

—Disculpa, no te escucho intrusa—llama su atención—¿Lo que quieras?— la rodea con pasos fuertes que retumban en la cabeza de la fémina como cañones catárticos. Todos éstos en miedo.

—Lo que desees—responde al final levantando el rostro con pequeñas de agua en sus ojos, esperando lo peor. Encontrando de paso esa bestial mirada que la inspeccionaba.

—¡ALTO!—ordena, teniendo como resultado que los varones se alejen de ella— Bien, te quedarás—contesta conectando su mirada—harás todo lo que te pida. Desde el aseo del barco hasta la misma comida. Comerás una ración menor a los demás y dormirás en los calabazos— finaliza separando su pupila de ella— Y ustedes bastardos, no la toquen a menos que ella no lo desee. Cualquiera que la orille hacer algo en contra de su voluntad, será mi alimento del día. ¡Oyeron! — tragaron en seco y respondieron sin chistar las ordenes.

La estupefacción de Bubbles era tanta que se queda mirando a la nada procesando las indicaciones antes mencionadas y causándole un escalofrío a su cuerpo con la frase final. Desvía de nuevo la vista a Boomer para darse cuenta que también la observaba neutral.

—No te hagas ilusiones, estúpida. Espero y puedas sobrevivir un solo día en este barco— Da una media vuelta y se aleja de ella.

Siente la liberación de su cuerpo y mira a su alrededor. Sí, será un arduo trabajo.

.

.

.

—Estás sintiendo como ellos.

—No puedo evitarlo, el corazón humano es una caja de misterios.

.

.

.

La caída del sol y la puesta de la luna trascurrieron rápidamente, se acercaba el navío a cargo del rubio capitán, se acercaba a su destino.

Ya había trascurrido tres semanas, de duro trabajo para la pequeña rubia. Sin embargo se pudo acoplar bien. Los marinos con los días dejaron de ser soeces y Boomer— nombre del marinero en mando—, al menos comenzó a dirigirle el saludo.

Aun sin saber a qué lugar iban. En múltiples noches salía de su morada para presenciar las aguas. Hoy era una de esas oscuras escapadas. Siente la brisa en su rostro y estira para relajarse.

—Vaya, entonces no soy el único sin poder dormir.

La chica se asusta y voltea velozmente hacía el emisor de la voz. Se sorprende al encontrar a Boomer mirándola a unos metros desde la puerta de su habitación.

—Yo… regresaré a mi lugar.

—Oh no, no te vayas. Incluso si no te quiero cerca, no tienes por qué privarte. Quieras o no ya eres parte de la nave.

Y abre de nuevo los ojos. ¿Estaba siendo amable? ¿Con ella?

—¿Me vas a castigar?

—¿Quieres que lo haga? —Responde coqueto.

La chica se sonroja, pero rueda los ojos.

—Quiero decir, la únicas veces que fuiste falsamente amable se debieron a errores míos— Y aun recuerda todas las veces en que su cabeza fue hundida en un barril de agua por cocinar mal o no arreglar como se debía.

—Necesito un favor— dice volviendo a su seriedad.

—Si es un favor sexual, tírame de una vez por la plancha.

—Quiero que me mates.

No puede creer lo que escucha y lo único a lo que acierta es que tal vez el marinero está mintiendo, mas al ver el gesto determinado, el mismo gesto que ponía cuando estaban en modo ataque, entiende que no es simplemente un favor, es una orden. No tiene opción.

Entonces en esa noche se dedican a platicar y Boomer por primera vez es sincero con alguien. Le explica que aunque no tenga emociones, desea sentirlas. Que sin querer, por obra del destino tal vez, quedo condenado con esa vil criatura. En la noche suele escucharla, cantándole al oído con impaciencia de tenerla cerca. Porque el hecho de que no lo haya hundido se debe a la mano de Dios, a la misericordia del creador. No puede resistir y aunque le gustaría vivir, sabe que casi imposible tener de nuevo su piedra preciosa en el pecho sin intervención divina. Burbuja comprende, asiente y se propone a darle la libertad al alma acongojada que la mira estoicamente.

.

.

.

La bruma tenebrosa del camino que recorrían, asustaba a todos los marinos que en el barco residían. El capitán en el timón sigue el rumbo con nada más que atención al sitio. Procura las emboscadas de las melodiosas criaturas que yacen por estos lares. El famoso trígono del mal. La bestia del mar. Sitio en donde muchas embarcaciones fueron encontradas totalmente desocupadas. Sin un alma que vague en ellas. Se dice que la única sobreviviente fue una mujer de mayor edad que secuestrada por la tripulación, lo único que sufrió fue el agonizante sonido de las criaturas. La misma mujer que dio—después de una gran remuneración— el mapa a Butch. Las sombrías historias cuentan que la monstruosa especie se mofa de perdidos almirantes que llegan a su hogar. Con su atractivo cantar, los despojan de su último aliento. Los hunden en las profundidades, devoran su piel, se jactan del doloroso placer y continúan por la vida, haciendo lo mismo a todo el que miran. Por eso el rubio que actuaba de manera tan sádica. Muchas veces era la voz en su cabeza la que lo mandaba hacerlo.

—Prepara la pólvora— le dice con la vista al frente— en cuanto te diga quién es, le disparas con el fúsil. ¿Entendido? —No hubo respuesta—dije ¿Entendido? — la observa temblando y asustada.

—Entendido.

—No importa cuánto traten de manipularte, dispara, no importa si ella me tiene en sus brazos, deshazte de ella antes que me sumerja.

—Lo haré.

Se plantan en los botes y sienten los torrentes. Metros del barco, van apareciendo los terrores de los marineros. Cada uno embelesándose con lo canticos, cayendo en las redes.

—Muchas vidas se están sacrificando, Bubbles, por favor no me falles— susurra dándole una última mirada.

Ella lo mira y asiente.

Ven pequeñito, ven corazón, canta a coro esa canción. Monstruos marinos sin pudor, atemorizan los barcos llenos de humanos, que en el plan de Dios se van desintegrando. Rigen y Rigen sin compasión, asesinan como dueños del mundo.

Burbuja emite un grito—mordiendo sus labios— ante la horrible criatura que se acerca Boomer. Nada comparado a como él la había descrito. Escucha el chillido incesante de cada una de ellas y ruega a quien sea que la observa por valentía. Y corrobora la verdad. Muchas veces nos enceguecemos tanto por la pasión que no miramos la realidad de nuestro alrededor.

Se sigue acercando, lo va observando, se acerca más, no va a parar y cuando toma la mano del chico hipnotizado, la rubia dispara el pequeño balín del fúsil directo al antropomorfo cráneo del ser. El sonido, se escucha brevemente y en cuanto corrobora que el cuerpo del monstruo se sumergió, toma al del inerte chico en brazos que poco a poco va perdiendo la respiración…

.

.

.

—Mandas a que roben sus corazones, pero dejas que ellas los tengan, ¿Por qué?

—Les doy la libertad de apreciar lo que han conseguido.

—¿Siempre serán hombres?

—Las mujeres pagan el gran castigo que puso Dios en ellas.

—¿Algún día te detendrás?

—No.

—Lo salvaste una vez, ¿por qué no lo haces de nuevo?

—La destrucción es una forma de creación y quien diga que no hay vida después de la muerte, está equivocado. Además con esto confirmo que incluso el amor más puro, es solo un eufemismo del egoísmo. Y que desde que fuimos forjados, estuvimos corrompidos.

Termina sonriendo mi adorada doncella.

Ella entiende más que nadie lo que la pequeña rubia llego a sentir y el rubio que en los brazos de la mencionada muere, también deseo experimentar. Esto solamente es un espectáculo de los muchos que vendrán, de los muchos en los que ella se escarnecería para tapar su desdicha.

Tus deseos iban más allá de solo traer al creador, más allá de la venganza por tu amada criatura, tus deseos iban a sentir, a experimentar lo prohibido. Te daban curiosidad los corazones diferentes. Yo sé, Blossom—apodo que te di— bella acuática danzante, que en cuanto el corazón del joven dejó de latir, el tuyo también lo hizo.

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Dioses:** Tanto el cielo como la tierra, el mar y todo lo que nos rodea, son dioses de la creación. Con pensamiento propio, libre albedrío, pero sin elección de abandonar su posición. Sería el fin para ellos. De por si no tienen figura exacta así que pueden cambiar en cualquier cosa que ellos deseen. Brick es la representación del cielo y Blossom la del océano. Las sirenas son un enlace de sus emociones.

Principalmente ella tenía fe en la humanidad hasta la muerte despiadada de Leviatán. Primera criatura hecha para los mares por Dios. Ahí con la impureza del pecado, se va a tomar medidas drásticas hurtando lo único puro que se ha quedado en ellos, su corazón. Los corazones de los niños son sus favoritos al mantener intacta la pureza divina.

La ausencia del Señor en todo el paso del tiempo se debe no solo a la rebeldía de Blossom sino de igual forma al rechazo que la mayoría de los humanos le dan.

¿De dónde vino la idea? No me pregunten, ni siquiera yo lo sé. Quería trastocar un poco la historia bíblica con la mitología y darles algo diferente.

No saben cuánto trabajo tuve con esta trama y aun así siento que no me acople para nada a la vida pirata y todo lo que quería meter. Además debo admitir que encontrarán muchas incongruencias puesto que tuve un tiempo limitado.

¡Maldito límite de palabras! ¡Maldita cabezota! :v

Pueden dejar sus críticas libremente, las leeré con gusto.

En fin, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Mi cuervo, mi gato negro y yo se lo agradecemos con el corazón del viejo que retumba en nuestros oídos.

Ahora sí, se viene lo chido…

Este fic va dedicado con mucho cariño a mi oscura compañera nocturna, la maldita que me hace ponerme desquiciada con sus historias. This is for you mah dear… **Domina Mortem.** *Salen confetis y le tira un tequila* Ruego a los avernos que haya sido de tu agrado.

*Se levanta del asiento y las llamas comienzan a abrazarla*

¡Nos leemos luego en el infierno!

Bye!


	2. Hurt

Tiempo ha pasado desde que publiqué mi primera historia en esta plataforma, no es uno longevo del cual pueda presumir, pero sí es uno veloz que al menos me ha hecho crecer en mis letras. A pesar que la historia principal reside como un one-shot, mis ganas de ampliar este universo han podido conmigo y si bien, este relato iba a ser individual, me di cuenta que al estar tan conectados tendría que dar muchas explicaciones para que el lector no se pierda o al menos entienda más a fondo lo que busco comunicar. Así pues, con mis errores e incongruencias del capítulo anterior-detalles que me han dado hueva corregir, me dispongo a publicar por aquí esta mini continuación.

Me ahorro el disclaimer ya que lo mencioné con anterioridad.

* * *

.

.

.

 _La oía cantando. La oía cantando. La oía cantando._

Los vocablos se repiten como un mártir. La delgada manta que reposa sobre ella no le es suficiente para tranquilizar los temblores de la silenciosa y gélida noche. Su aliento se agita vertiginoso ante el presente devenir de sus pensamientos, trastornada respira, se mantiene en esa posición, molesta, intrigada, asustada, triste, su cuerpo continúa con vigorosas agitaciones; y ella sigue molesta, intrigada, asustada, triste.

—No cantaban, no cantaban—se repite en un susurro.

Cierra sus parpados por inercia pero los abre inmediatamente después del desfile de imágenes que se presentan a través de ellos. Los ojos atípicos vienen a su cabeza, él acercándose hipnotizado a ella por su canto. No, no era un canto. Evoca entonces el chillido sufrido de esas horrendas criaturas, tiembla con más fuerza. Tapa sus oídos en busca de un lenitivo a los difusos recuerdos que llegan, brillantes y altivos como las estrellas del oscuro cielo que la acompaña en esos momentos.

Despeja de nuevo su visión y observa desde la proa la compasión que le brinda la luna con su luz.

Mira desde aquel bergantín que perteneció a temidos piratas quienes yacen en el fondo de lo que tanto amaron, el manto renegrido cubierto de pequeños destellos. Se niega a vislumbrar la quietud del agua pues le asusta la burla de la misma a sus tormentos. La reminiscencia de aquellos marinos que se sacrificaron por dicho capitán el cual murió buscando un poco de compasión entre las deidades de la creación, le causa incomodidad en el pecho. El océano fue quien les dio las ganas de vivir y fue el océano cuya extensión e inefable sabiduría su verdugo.

Sola, se encuentra sola.

Todos los varones, algunos con carencia de extremidades, que navegaron entre turbulencias, fueron asesinados a causa de una extensión del mar. Atraídos por las ficticias sensaciones de una melodía que no existía. Esas abominaciones que nadan a través del abismo solo embellecían el terrorífico ambiente para despojarles de sus alientos.

 _La figura femenina de enfrente era pequeña a comparación de la suya, los pasos lentos y un tanto mediocres le decían la poca fuerza que ésta poseía, mas demostró una valentía inaudita nunca jamás vista en algún hombre de su tripulación. Se valió así misma por medio de trabajos duros para poder sobrevivir en ese ambiente hostil del que ya estaba acostumbrado. Su inseguridad la delataba, sin embargo, no tenía indicios de querer detener su acción. Una vez cerca, a pocos centímetros de su rostro, ella posó sus manos lentamente en él. Lo observó como si se tratara de la joya más valiosa de la humanidad, contemplándolo como si él reflejara los colores del arcoíris al igual que esa piedra preciosa que su madre le regaló. Acarició delicadamente sus facciones, lo deseaba; pudo inferirlo en la forma en que sus ojos declaraban una pasión férrea. En el fondo, le hubiera encantado experimentar lo mismo._

 _Vacilando un poco, posó sus labios en los suyos, besándolos con placidez, con fulgor, pero deteniéndose al darse cuenta que no es correspondida. No hay un solo movimiento por parte del hombre del que se había enamorado._

— _Lo siento—exclamó a sabiendas que eso la lastimaría, porque él tenía presente que ella más que nadie conocía su situación._

 _La chica recargó su frente en el pecho del pirata después de agachar su rostro ocultando entre las sombras las lágrimas que se desbordaban a lo largo de sus mejillas. Siendo consciente que jamás él podría corresponderle._

 _Cupido la había flechado con lo único que no podría adquirir, su amor._

Por un momento, solo uno, pensó que la mala fortuna la cual desde siempre ha seguido sus pasos, por fin se había despejado de su traje y zapatos para olvidarse de su presencia, pero son los vestigios de su desconsuelo lo que le advierten el infortunio de su vida.

El cruel correr del viento le recuerda el dolor de sus extremidades que no han experimentado más allá de movimientos quedos, el cruel correr del viento le recuerda de lo que ella tuvo que despojarse, el cruel correr del viento le recuerda que debió entregar su corazón para que él obtuviera el suyo.

Un alma por otra. Ella había dejado en ese bote la poca esperanza que poseía.

Su marino.

El rubio bucanero que asesinado por sus propias manos ahora descansa de la maldición a la que fue impuesto años atrás. La fémina se lamenta porque lo hubiera seguido hasta la fatalidad de lo inexplicable. Bubbles no puede evitar derramar lágrimas ante el picor de sus extremidades por la memoria del cuerpo del capitán. Y así permanece en un llanto largo y profundo.

 _Se siguió acercando sin despegar su mirada, se acercó más, no iba a parar y cuando tomó la extremidad del chico que estaba atrapado en sus quimeras, la rubia disparó el balín del fúsil directo al antropomorfo cráneo del ser. El sonido, se escuchó ensordecedor y en cuanto corrobora que el cuerpo del monstruo se sumergió, tomó a quien ama en brazos viendo como poco a poco fue perdiendo la respiración._

Las cascadas nacientes de sus luceros no se detenían, los hipos sacudían su cuerpo mucho más. El frío seguía calando, le dolía de manera inimaginable pero nada se comparaba con el padecer de sus sentimientos. No era justo que al anochecer las aguas se calmaran y ella iniciara con su declive emocional. Tampoco era entendible que las aguas se intensificaran con los reconfortantes colores del ocaso, la combinación de los naranjas y rojizos de la puesta del sol, como el lienzo a un pintor, la tranquilizaban a pesar del veloz movimiento del barco. No había atardecer y ella se dio cuenta del cómo lo anhelaba en ese instante. Era como si ambos, cielo y mar, no se pusieran de acuerdo.

Ambos infinitos y misteriosos.

 _El cielo como la indispensable esperanza humana y **el océano como el reflejo de los recuerdos y sueños del tiempo.**_

Dos de las más grandes obras hechas por Dios.

Su juicio se nubla a la madrugada, ya no tenía percepción de lo que la rodeaba. Las aglomeradas nubes presumían sus forma durante el día simultáneamente los astros regodeaban su incandescencia en la noche; el curso de la naturaleza no se entorpecía por la decadencia de su estado. Ella seguía atrapada en esa embarcación completamente sola, vagando por las cristalinas aguas que reflejaban poca inocencia. El ancla fue levantada y solo ruega un naufragio para darle fin a su suplicio.

¿Por qué el creador mandó al mundo el amor? Ese necesario afecto que a muchos regocija de placer y otros los hace sufrir; los últimos sintiendo a la muerte como el mismo jardín de elíseos, pues preferían descender a quedarse un minuto más en una tierra donde todo lo que adoraban se desvanecía lejos de su alcance. ¿Por qué permitirle a ella conocerlo si al final tendría que asesinarlo? ¿Por qué posibilitarla a sentir esas sensaciones por alguien cuya sensibilidad fue arrebatada funestamente? ¿Ese era su juego? Qué aburrida debía ser la omnipresencia para buscar entretenimiento en su propia invención. No comprendía y quería comprender.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Se repite ahora mirando de soslayo el océano. El verdadero ejecutor de su amado, y el cual probablemente sería el suyo.

 _Regresa a mí, Boomer._

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

 **Nota:** La frase subrayada en negro, pertenece al muy querido autor Howard Philips Lovecraft.

Para quienes se tomaron la molestia de llegar hasta aquí, de nuevo me disculpo por todos los errores que hubieron encontrado, como dije arriba, no he editado la trama principal y poco creo que lo haga pronto. No obstante, sí agradezco de corazón y aprecio mucho los minutos que gastaron leyendo esto.

Pd: Así como lo fue el anterior, este drabble también va dedicado a mi querida compañera nocturna. **Mah dear Mortem, sin ti, fanfiction no sería tan divertido.**

 **.**

¡Criaturas malignas, nos leemos en los avernos!


End file.
